Back to 4 Privet Drive
by Joeneauxvieve
Summary: Harry has a very important question to ask his family. It's at this very moment life decides to take an unexpected, but not unwelcome, turn of events for him.
1. Through The Fog

He had searched everywhere but he could not find them. He had kept in touch with his cousin on occasion, but his aunt and uncle never replied; they just sent back the letters they received. He would be hurt by this, but he would never let that get to him; he was used to it. He and his cousin rarely talked much. They would mostly exchange small talk with the words they wrote on the parchment. Neither had much currently going on in their lives. They were both out of school. Harry was married and his wife was nearly 9 months pregnant. His cousin frequently visited his old childhood home and cared for his parents. Well, mostly his severely overweight father.

Harry squinted behind his circular glasses; attempting to gain a somewhat clear image of his surroundings through the fog and mist. There was no storm, no rain, no lightning, no thundering clap, but there might as well be; at least THAT would provide a clearer image that what Harry was trying to navigate himself through at the moment on his old Firebolt.

Then something clicked in his mind, he remembered the gift that George gave him about three years ago and he always kept with him. He pulled out a circular bottle that was so smooth that it almost looked like wax. It was engraved with a simple shape of a sun and bore the word _Sunny Spells_ , and was sealed with a small cork. He never had any use for it. Then again, the spell could have expired by now, but Harry was desperate.

He opened the bottle. As he removed the cork, a pop rung in his ears. Nothing happened for a second. He was hopeful something at least a little beneficial would happen. Then a shower of sparks erupted from the small bottle and burst most of the fog into nothingness. He teared up slightly at the memory of George's twin brother Fred; how their shenanigans would make everyone laugh; how he bravely sacrificed his own life to save so many more, including his family. When the fog was nearly gone, all of the sparks returned to the bottle. Harry quickly replaced the cork onto the bottle and slipped it into his pocket. He took sight of the square houses that were now visible below him. Harry quickly reacted. He placed his wand directly in front of his face and muttered, " _Indespectus_ ," Harry is now invisible to all muggles.

He silently dismounted his broomstick and observed the street sign; _Privet Drive_. He glanced at the house he landed in front of. Screwed to the door was a brass number 4. He brought his broom stick into the front yard and draped his invisibility cloak over the broom. Harry approached the front door with what seemed like a thousand thoughts running through his head.

Will they accept me? Will they accept my new family? Are they still mad at me because I'm different?

Harry overcame his hesitation and knocked thrice.

A very muscular Dudley answered the door. He noticed no one there and took a quick glance outside. The street was empty. He closed the door and turned around just as Harry was shedding the spell. Dudley seemed surprised, yet happy. "Harry?!"

"Good day, Dudley."

"What are you doing here? You never said you were visiting."

"I'd just thought I'd say hello,"

Aunt Petunia entered the room just then, and released a loud gasp at the sight of the intruder.

Harry turned around and exclaimed, "Aunt Petunia!"

"Back away, you inconsiderate fiend!" she said pointing at the wand in his hand, "Last time you were here you almost killed us! Don't hurt me"

Harry put away his wand, "relax, I won't hurt you," he claimed, "I only want to ask you something!"

Petunia lowered her voice, "Very well, you may ask, but then I want you out of my house!"

"Why haven't you or Uncle Vernon answered my letters?" Harry asked calmly.

"You haven't received the word have you?" she said, tears splattered her faded pink dress and white-laced apron. Harry turned to Dudley with a confused expression.

"Dad is dead," He said after a brief pause, "he died of a heart attack three nights ago."

Harry felt a wave of sadness fall over him. He never thought that he would feel this way, especially in this situation. But he knew why he did. For the first eleven years of his life, Vernon was the closest thing Harry had to a father. Although he didn't enjoy those years entirely, he was still grateful to have one. "I am so sorry, Aunt Petunia," Harry said sincerely.

The tense yet silent moment was interrupted by a loud BAM at the kitchen window. It was a small, yet incredibly fast owl that Harry instantly recognized as Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. He flapped his wings frantically before he landed. Harry removed the parchment from his leg, patted him on the head and sent him off. Dudley and Petunia looked surprised. "Who's it from?" Dudley asked.

"It's from Ron," said Harry. His eyes widened, "Oh no! I need to go."

"What's wrong Harry?" Dudley asked, again.

"It's Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "She's going into labor!"


	2. First Born

Chapter 2 - First Born

Harry quickly turned and began to sprint towards the door. He outstretched his hand to reach for the doorknob, he paused briefly, a sudden click triggered in his mind as he came to a realization. Even if he had the newest, fastest broom out there, he would never make it in time, not before his first child would be born. St. Mungo's was simply just too far away, and the only mode of transportation he had couldn't provide a sufficient speed for the given circumstance. He checked his pockets to see what he could find. As he rummaged through, he didn't find much; just some sweets, 3 knuts, 8 sickles, and 3 galleons. He did however find a small bag of Floo powder. But the amount was insufficient for an adult of his size; possibly enough for a dog, owl, almost any small animal or witch or wizard, but not Harry.

Well, there was one possibility left, but Harry always attempted to avoid it at all costs. He absolutely hated apparition, it was uncomfortable, it was loud, almost like squeezing through a solid metal pipe but with a loud cracking sound effect. Alas, it was the only way he would make it on time to the famous magical hospital for witches and wizards.

"Goodbye Dudley," Harry said calmly as he turned to face him. He then turned to his Aunt, "I wish you well, Petunia." She seemed surprised that he called her that, which he has never done before. But she just kept quiet and nodded in reply.

"Congratulations, Harry," Dudley responded, "and I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Dudley"

Harry went outside to retrieve the Firebolt. it was still invisible, however. And because this was unbeknownst to both Dudley and Petunia, they seemed surprised at the fact that he appeared to be holding something, but nothing visible within his grip. Harry knew what they were thinking, but he didn't bother to provide an explanation, he had a place to be and the clock was ticking. Fast.

Harry removed his glasses and put them in his pocket, next to his wand. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and with a deafening crack, he was gone. —

Harry apparated right inside the entrance of St. Mungo's hospital, his invisible broom still within his clutch. Ron came to greet him right as he was muttering the counter-spell on his broom. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed happily.

Harry was feeling the exact opposite emotion, however. "Ron, I'm glad to see you! Where's Ginny?" he said looking and sounding worried, "Is she alright?"

"Don't worry, Harry, she's going to be perfectly fine," came another voice from behind Ron. I'm not going to say who it is, but I'm sure you've guessed by now.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "It's been so long! I need to talk to Ginny, where is she?" He was starting to raise his voice. He walked past his old friends and began to search the hospital.

"Harry! You need to calm down!" she snapped, "Like I said, Ginny's fine. She just needs to rest for now. It's been a long day for all of us, especially her."

Harry's heart slowed down, "You're right." He paused. "What floor is she on?"

"Five." Ron replied

"Why would she be on the visitor's level?"

"No, Harry. After some renovations, they turned the fifth floor into a maternity level, the visitor's floor is now on the new sixth level," Hermione corrected.

"Mr. Potter?" a nurse called, "Ginny wishes to speak with you,". Harry quickly obliged and followed the nurse. The nurse led him to the a gurney that was shielded with drawn curtains. The nurse moved the curtains aside and revealed an exhausted Ginny sitting upright and half asleep, yet she seemed sublimely happy at the white blob she seemed to be cradling. She looked up to see her friend, husband, and brother she was delighted to see them all, especially Harry. Nevertheless, she resumed looking at the object in her arms.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny whispered. Harry gazed at his wife and hugged her gently. He briefly kissed her as well on her cheek. His eyes slowly crawled towards the item his wife was carrying. He discovered that Ginny was carrying their first child, and he was a beautiful, healthy baby boy. And he was fast asleep in his mother's arms. Harry began to tear up, and he didn't bother to fight back the tears.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, her eyelids growing heavier by the second. "What should his name be?"

"I can tell," Harry began, "our boy will do great things one day. If you agree, I believe that we should name him James, after my father. And his middle name: Sirius," he concluded.

Ginny looked at the boy and then at Harry, and she noticed a striking resemblance between the father and son. Ginny also knew how much Sirius meant to him as well. She said nothing and gave a nod of approval.

"I think the name fits," Hermione uttered.

"No argument there," Ron agreed.

Ginny was so drowsy at this point, she could barely sit up. She managed to say her husband's name and gently placed their son in his clutch moments before she had no choice but to sleep. A smile sprouted across her face and soon she was in a deep slumber. Harry already had the date of this day locked up within his mind. August thirty-first, two thousand four: the birthdate of James Sirius Potter the second.


	3. Epilogue: Birthday Party

Chapter 3-Birthday Party

 **Eleven years later:**

"… To you!" The Potter and Weasley families completed the song. James inhaled deeply and extinguished his birthday candles. Everyone applauded, James smiled; he couldn't wait to dive into the chocolate layer cake that sat in front of him, he was mesmerized by the green icing that read "Happy Birthday James".

James was ecstatic. He had everything he could ask for. He had his family here to celebrate (although he knew perfectly well his cousins, brother, and sister were only here for the cake), he had all of his things packed in his trunk (he was especially proud of his wand), and he started his first day at Hogwarts tomorrow! And to put the icing on the cake; for the first time in his life, James was actually looking forward to go to sleep. But he still didn't skip the cake and presents!

The cake had a slightly bitter, but mostly sweet taste. With a creamy texture and a glaze that melts in your mouth. It tasted almost like hot chocolate, but, you know, it's cake.

Some of the gifts were all neatly wrapped in designed parchment paper, others were in bags with thin, opaque paper peering out of the top. From his mother, James received a glass globe; it contained little figurines that resembled a family. When he shook it, the figures came to life with the children running in a grassy field with a tiny two-story house in the background. the parents we're laying face-up in lawn chairs each wearing black sunglasses From his aunt and uncle, he received a book which bore the title "Ancient Runes: Volume 1: Extended Edition". James wasn't too excited about receiving a textbook, but he seemed grateful. His cousins Rose and Hugo; and his siblings Albus and Lily gave him some chocolate frog cards, And they were the ones he was missing from his collection (unbeknownst to James, his cousins and siblings received them courtesy of his uncle, Ron). The last gift that was left began twitching and moving with a flapping sound coming from inside. And needless to say, James was reluctant to go near it. The lid began to come off, but thanks to the tight ribbon around it, the box followed. He leaped to grab the box. To his surprise, the box was unexpectedly light, so James, the box, and the present within the box al made a synchronized thud on the antique rugs. Now the box quietly cooed. James was just confused.

He carefully untied the ribbon and used all his strength to keep the lid shut. When he let go, a tiny white owlet sprung and flapped frantically across the room. The children's eyes widened with delight meanwhile the adults were chasing the bird, trying to grab it.

"Stupefy," Hermione calmly said. The owlet tumbled through the air and crashed to the floor and landed on its back with its wings fully extended. It wasn't hurt, just shocked.

The Lily and Albus couldn't stop staring at the snowy owl. They had been begging their parents for one for two years! Before that, they shared Pigwidgeon with their cousins, aunt Hermione, and uncle Ron. All three instantly began thinking of names and arguing about them.

"Let's name her Snowflake!" said Rose.

"No. That's too common. How about Harley?" said James.

"NO! Her name is Crystal!" exclaimed Lily.

"How about Flurry?" Hugo calmly said, being his usual timid self.

"Forent?" Albus finally uttered. "I think it's kind of cool."

Everyone was silent. "Forent? How did you come up with something like that?" said Rose with slight sass.

Albus just shrugged.

"Well I like it." Said Lily.

"Yeah, and it's not like you get a say, Rose; you already have Pigwideon."

"James, that was rude!"

"Sorry, mum!"

He wasn't sorry.—

"We should probably head home," Ron muttered to his wife.

Harry butted in; "Hey, it's getting late, we might want to start getting ready for bed." Harry emphasized so Lily, James and Albus could hear. Ron and Hermione exchanged annoyed looks. "Yeah, we'll go home about now. Rose; Hugo; we need to go home," she said. Rose and Hugo obeyed and they hopped into a used van the family had recently bought. Ron started the engine and briefly lost control of the steering.

"Ronald, I know how to drive this car better than you do. If you crash into a tree-"

"Don't worry, dear. I can drive just as well as you can." Hermione only scoffed in reply.

"Time for bed children," said Ginny. James quickly rushed to his room and prepared for bed, his brother and sister stubbornly refused.

"Please, mum. Just one more piece of cake?" asked Albus.

"Your brother leaves for school tomorrow, and you won't see him until Christmas." Harry replied. "We all need to get some sleep."

At this time, James came down the stairs in his sleepwear with his teeth brushed and hair combed, too. He ran too his parents and hugged them tightly. "I'm really going to miss you," he uttered after a lingering moment of silence. He then shifted his gaze to his younger brother and sister and embraced them, too. "Don't worry, I'll miss both of you, too." He told them. then he silently retreated upstairs to his room and prepared for sleep. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He was nervous for the journey ahead. But deep down he knew that one day he would be in school with both of his siblings, make some awesome new friends, and kick butt at quidditch. Yep. These next seven years are going to be epic, and James was up to the challenge. And with that, he closed his eyes and silently dozed off.


End file.
